First Date
by Ulrich Stern
Summary: Ulrich finally asks Yumi out. YxU William gets his butt whooped! A little bit of blood.


**This is dedicated to Nicole DiSalvo.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or any songs by 3 Doors Down**

"I can't take it anymore!" Ulrich screamed as he threw himself on his bed. "I need to tell someone. I'M IN LOVE WITH YUMI ISHIYAMA!" He turned on his radio, as 3 Doors Down played, (A/N: I have to put 3 Doors Down in here. The chorus is the main part and point of it.) as his radio has calmed him down many times before.

_They gave me a life that's not so easy to live  
And then they sent me on my way  
I left my love and forgot my dreams  
I lost them along the way  
_

_Those little things you say  
When words mean so much  
You never back down  
And they all shy away  
You always listen to me_

And what do I get to get me through these sleepless nights?  
And what do I have to hold when no one's there to hold me tight?  
And what do I see? 

_The only thing that gets me through this is what I feel and I feel you_

And this ain't no bed of nails  
But they're not roses just the same  
God this road sure can be long  
Another endless day, another seven hundred miles will take me further from my home

Those little things you say  
When words mean so much  
You never back down  
And they all shy away  
You always listen to me

And what do I get to get me through these sleepless nights?  
And what do I have to hold when no one's there to hold me tight?  
And what do I see?

_The only thing that gets me through this is what I feel and I feel you_

I know what you're going through now  
Believe me I live this

And what do I get to get me through these sleepless nights?  
And what do I have to hold when no one's there to hold me tight?  
And what do I see?

_The only thing that gets me through this is what I feel and I feel you_

He smiled and sat up. "What do I get to get me through these sleepless nights?" he sang. Odd walked in with Kiwi. "What's cracking?" he joked. "Hungry? I got Kiwi." "Shut up Odd!" The blonde boy just smiled and took a nap on his bed, as it was Saturday and they didn't have school that day.

Ulrich stood up and walked out of the dorm, walking towards Yumi's. He walked by Jeremy and Aelita who were making out, as usual, until Jim came to break them up. The brunette boy just smirked and swallowed the lump in his throat when he got to Yumi's dorm. He took and deep breath and knocked on the door.

Yumi opened the door and smiled when she saw Ulrich. "What's up?" she said. He immediately stuttered and stared at the floor, "Um…..I…...uh….do you…..um…." She gave him a weird look. "Something wrong?" Ulrich swallowed and quickly said, "Doyouwanttogoout?" She looked puzzled since he sounded like an alien or something. "Huh?"

Once again Ulrich took a deep breath and asked, "Do you want to go out with me?" The brunette looked at her as she grinned widely. "Yeah! Ok!" He grinned back. "8:00?" Yumi stepped back to look at a calendar on the wall and said, "Ok. Sure. See ya." Ulrich walked away and screamed joyfully as she shut the door. The raven-haired girl jumped onto her bed. _'I can't believe this! I'm going out with Ulrich!' _she thought.

Ulrich walked back into his room and saw Odd listening to music. Ulrich was still grinning and sat on his bed. Odd saw this and took his ear piece out of his ear. "What're you so happy about?" "Nothing……if asking out Yumi is nothing," Ulrich replied happily.

"Finally! Everyone knows that you two love each other. And now you're finally going out!" the boy in purple said. Ulrich lay back on his bed and whispered, "I'm going out with Yumi…." He fell asleep 20 minutes later. The next day Ulrich was walking around the school grounds and then William appeared. He punched Ulrich and sent the boy in green back 4 feet.

Ulrich quickly recovered from the blow and stood up. Ulrich knew that this was about him going out with Yumi. He struck William with his own fist in the gut and pushed him to the ground. William tripped Ulrich as he fell. Ulrich got up first and kicked William in the side. Once again, Ulrich was tripped and landed on his stomach. William was about to hit Ulrich again, but the brunette was faster. William dodged it and hit Ulrich in the stomach. The brunette lay sprawled out on the ground and groaned. "You took her from me! You don't even deserve her, Stern!" the blue-haired boy yelled.

Ulrich stood up weakly, red blood flowing from his mouth and said "She was never yours to begin with." William got even angrier from that comment and struck Ulrich in the face again. Then, William was knocked unconscious by a girl who came out of nowhere. She held out her hand to Ulrich and he grasped it. "Thanks Yumi." She smiled and asked, "Are you ok?" Ulrich wiped blood from his mouth and nodded. "Looks like Odd told the entire school," he noted. The Japanese girl grabbed his hand and took him back to school. The rest of the day they spent time working on projects for Science, Math, and Social Studies, talking about Odd's weird behavior, and talked about random things.

Ulrich left her room around 7:00 to get ready for their date. He put on his normal attire of green baggy cargos, light green under shirt, and a dark green shirt over that. He then grabbed his wallet, filled with hundred dollar bills his parents gave him for his birthday.

Yumi closed the door as he left and put on her normal attire of a black long sleeved shirt that showed her naval, black boots, and black pants.

Ulrich sat on his bed and listened to his radio until 7:30, and then he went over to Yumi's dorm and knocked on the door.

Yumi sat on her bed and read a book until 7:33, and then she heard someone knock on the door. She got up and opened it. "Ready?" he asked. She nodded and they headed down the hall. They talked about where she wanted to go, as Ulrich could take her anywhere with a thousand dollars in his pocket. They decided on a fancy place called "Le Fruez." (A/N: I made it up ok? Lol.) By the time they decided, they were at the front gates. They had a close encounter with Jim catching them, but they made it.

The couple snuck out the gate, and into town. Several people stared at them, as they were holding hands after all. When they got to Le Fruez, the waiter asked if they could afford such a fancy place. When Ulrich heard this, he opened up his wallet and showed the man one thousand dollars. "Very well. Follow me please," the man said. Yumi and Ulrich sat down and ordered. Yumi had Chicken Alfredo and Ulrich had Spaghetti. They talked about what their grades were until their food arrived.

They ate and Ulrich paid the check of $46.32 and then headed to the back patio of Kadic. There, Ulrich found Odd's radio that was accidentally left back there. When the raven-haired girl turned it on, Here Without You by 3 Doors Down was playing. When they heard it, Ulrich held out his hand and Yumi took it. They started dancing.

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby _

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight girl its only you and me_

Ulrich and Yumi blushed at their closeness and then Ulrich spoke, "I love you." Yumi blinked in surprise and replied, "I love you, too." Then their lips met.

_Everything I know and anywhere I go_

_It gets hard but it won't take away my love_

_And when the last one falls_

_And when it's all said and done_

_It gets hard but it won't take away my love_

They broke the kiss and looked at each other. They smiled and kissed again as they thought about the future.

**Like all my other stories, I think it sucks! Anyway review! **

-Ulrich Stern-


End file.
